On My Way
by Triple Rainbow
Summary: Collection of connected oneshots following Don't Say Goodbye. The chapters are by different characters. They are (in this order) John, Lestrade, Donovan, Molly, Ms. Hudson, and Mycroft.
1. On My Way

You had asked me to hold your hand.

And oh, how I tried to hold on Sherlock. I tried so hard. And I am so so sorry for ever letting go.

But they pulled me away eventually, while I was still in a deep haze of shock and disbelief. I sat for hours with a blanket around my shoulders, unable to speak to anyone in fear of what might escape me.

Only once I was alone did the tears come.

You told me not to say goodbye. I won't. But it is so hard when you have now died twice. Men can only be so immortal. Eventually they must fall. The army taught me that.

You told me not to say goodbye, so I won't. I just ask that you'll wait for me. Because I'm on my way.


	2. Please Try

You are a right bastard, you know that?

How could you do this to John again? How could you do this to any of us? Though, I guess you didn't think about that when it was happening.

John scared us a week after you left. I think he waited a bit to see if you were coming back like last time. I had come into the flat to check on him and found him hanging by a rope in the middle of the doorframe to the living room. We had taken his gun the day before.

I guess my timing was right lucky. When I cut him down, there was still a light pulse. He's been in the hospital on suicide watch for a few days now.

Oh Sherlock, please come back. He needs you now more than ever. I know you probably won't- you might be too far gone this time. But if you can, please please try.


	3. I Hope I Was Wrong About You

I had told him one day we would stand over a body and you would have put it there, but I never thought this would happen. God, I had thought this the last time too.

But now it's not just you that lay dead in a morgue.

Watson pulled together after the first three times. We all took turns sporadically popping in on him.

After a few months we thought we were in the clear and started to loosen up the reins. Bad idea.

Ms. Hudson found him lying in your bed- clutching your pillow. He had taken a whole bottle of Ibuprofen before spending his last moments breathing in the smell of you.

His letter said not to feel sorry for him because he was finally going home. I hope I was wrong about you.

I hope you'll be there when he meets all the angels.


	4. I Am Alone

They are lying side by side now.

They hadn't been this way while in my morgue, but they are now. Under six feet of earth as black as his hair and as strong as their friendship.

The sadness is not gone.

I don't think it ever will be.

The first night was spent in numb understanding. He had not come here before it happened. There was no one to help him. This time it was real.

I made someone else do the autopsy.

When John died too, I couldn't even enter the building for a few days. I stayed in my little apartment, quiet as a mouse, until I was done cowering.

Then I put myself to work. It was much quieter and I can't say its better that way. More than once I found myself grabbing an extra bag of crisps or two for lunch with people who were no longer there.

And it was on one of these occasions, coming into the lab asking "who do you need to see today?" only to look up and see the chair behind the microscope empty... and no faithful companion waiting in the room, did I realize I was alone.

At least they have each other.


	5. My Boys

They were my boys- no matter what others may say.

I had a son long ago. He was beautiful and lovely. He grew so fast. It seemed as soon as he was born, he was 18 and out the door. He came back in a body bag.

That was when I got the courage to leave my husband. That being said, I ended up needing Sherlock's help to actually do so.

That was how I met my second son, not that I knew it at the time. A few years later John would join him as part of the family- both my precious boys.

Once, Sherlock had told me that if I left London, England would fall. I wonder what they would think if they knew I was going.

But after what happened with John... the flat has too many sad memories. Too many bitter remembrances.

I tell myself they wouldn't hold it against me.

As the cab pulls away, I look back at the golden numbers 221 and send out one final wish.

London, protect my boys.


	6. Sentiment

Sentiment.

I had once told Sherlock it was not an advantage. I stand by that statement.

But that does not stop it from occurring.

Watson had told me my brother's last words were "Don't say goodbye." How terribly Sherlock that statement was. I do not agree with Watson that it is a decree that they will meet again in the beyond. Sherlock did not believe in a higher power. Instead I believe it had been an attempt to leave everyone once again grasping at the answer to a riddle only Sherlock had been playing.

It sounds cruel, I know. I have been informed I do not have a heart- the Ice Man alone again. But what is left after all other possibilities are denied must be the truth.

After what happened to John, I cannot help but wish maybe I had been wrong. It would be too terribly cruel of fate to end the story this way if it had not been such.

The irony of what would happen if Sherlock walked in the door now would not be lost on this silent observer. Though I hope it does not occur, for Watson's fate.

And Sherlock's.


End file.
